1. Field
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for optical communication. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to extracting information from a received optical signal. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to the amplification and demodulation of an optical signal using a changing current across a microchannel plate to communicate information over a distance.
2. Description of Related Art
Military aircraft are often used for missions or operations that require extracting, evacuating, or rescuing troops or personnel from hostile territory. These missions require the utmost precision in order to be performed successfully. One factor in improving the odds of a successful operation is remaining undetected by the enemy.
Some exemplary military aircraft used for missions or operations include fighter aircraft, attack aircraft, and bomber aircraft. The military aircraft used for these missions carry a plethora of communication devices. The communication devices include transmitters and receivers, amongst other things. Some current devices are radio-frequency (RF) based technologies that require the aircraft to carry hardware that is not always covert. Some RF communication devices are susceptible to detection, through radio means as well as being plainly audible to hostile combatants. Further, some current RF based communication devices can be jammed by ordinary hand-held devices carried by the enemy. These non-covert RF devices hinder the ability to remain undetected by the enemy, thus decreasing the odds for a successful operation.
Microchannel plate technology is utilized in Night Vision Devices or low-light sensors utilize to amplify low levels of light in creating a visible field of view for an operator. The microchannel plates within these devices operate by amplifying electrons generated by a photocathode as the electrons pass through a single microchannel extending across the plate.
A need exists for an improved way to communicate covertly with military aircraft utilizing microchannel plate technology. The present invention addresses this and other issues.